Pleasant Remembrances
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: When Itachi was young, Sasuke was younger and their first time was more than just an innocent bliss. ItaSasu


**Warning:** Double warning – incestxyaoi, if you don't like, I mighty suggest you leave.

**Case:** My first attempt at ItaSasu. Go easy on me. ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** Never will be mine.

**Title: ****Pleasant Remembrances**

**Chapter:** Oneshot

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** The first part would be a kind of flashback of when Itachi and Sasuke were still in their teenage years. The real setting would be when they are now adults, set on the last part of the story. Please enjoy! :)

**"****Pleasant Remembrances****"**

"Stupid Itachi!" Sasuke muttered as his older brother placed a plate of homemade onigiri beside his head on the wooden floor. It creaked at the contact it made with Itachi's bare feet and gave a soft thud when the older of the two siblings sat at the edge of their house's veranda. Sasuke was lying restlessly on his back and had his head arched to see an upside-down view of his brother. He scowled as he realized that whichever angle he was, his brother still looked dashing.

Itachi looked at the sulking 13-year old Sasuke for a minute before he reached out to ruffle the already messy hair with all but a straight face; Sasuke swatted the hand away.

"Stupid Itachi, making me wait for hours. What would you do if the fireworks started without the onigiri? It won't be the same without the onigiri!"

"Sorry," Itachi said, not looking sorry at all. He glanced at Sasuke who was now rolled over his stomach and was eyeing the onigiri with glimmering eyes.

"I'll forgive you this time, onii-san, but that's because the fireworks have not started yet."

"Alright, alright."

It was summer in the peaceful town of Konoha and the two siblings were out in the open waiting for the annual fireworks display. Every year, the two of them would watch together and incidentally, the fireworks festival started just around Sasuke's birthday. Of course, Itachi had already been very busy even at such a young age. He was one of the top notch ninjas who dealt with missions no one would want to deal with and as far as he was concerned, he was doing his best to be the only family left of Sasuke. He never forgot his birthday, even if he himself forgot his own.

He gave an inward sigh and looked at the younger boy.

He was turning 14 in a few days and apparently, Itachi had a scheduled assignment on that very day. He looked at the black sky with glittering summer stars and told himself that tonight would be the night. He'd give Sasuke his birthday present.

Itachi may be a genius but he was not one who was very good with words. Albeit very popular with the ladies, Itachi doted on his brother _indirectly_ and had no time for other people, more so girls who had taken a liking to him. He liked to play smoothly, silently and with the least possible of words. He was an _action before words_ kind of person and this may have been the result of his early maturity. He had to be the father figure to Sasuke and raise him. He had to be independent, to stand on his own and for Sasuke's sake. He had no regrets, though, and certainly no complaints. Just that at times, he wondered if he was good enough for Sasuke.

He inhaled the breeze of the cool air that gave his face a refreshing feeling. It felt good to relax and it was not often that he had the privilege to do so. Tonight would be special. The sky was especially pretty, too.

"Onii-san! What's taking them so long?" Sasuke's words cut through Itachi's thinking.

Itachi just continued looking up at the sky.

"Really now, it's about time they light up the sky like they used to!" Sasuke was not much of a talker but on this certain occasion, he was very lively. Itachi often found it amusing how Sasuke can be very much of a cold person one moment and very cheerful the next. He liked that side of Sasuke. The unpredictability and uniqueness, the way he could just express himself without discretion. With their both pale skin complexion and dark eyes, they were so similar yet very different at the same time. He smiled at himself but without the upward curve of the lips. They were brothers, after all.

"Sasuke, your birthday's coming."

Itachi's statement caught the exasperated boy off-guard. He was now on his back again; face directly facing upward in anticipation of the fireworks that could spring into the sky any moment now. He stopped in his fidgeting state and raised his hand up to trace stars in the air, his bright eyes losing their gleam, "Oh, yes…"

There was a moment of silence. A sound not so unfamiliar to both of them.

"I might—"

"It's okay."

The silence welcomed itself upon them again.

Itachi, with his face never showing any emotions, said straightly, "I'll be gone for two weeks."

The smaller boy now brought both of his hands up and made motions toward the sky as if connecting the stars in an invisible thread only he could see with his eyes and trace with his own fingers. "It's okay…"

"You have to take care of yourself while I am gone."

"I always do."

"That's good."

"That's…" Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He was used to this silent conversation he and his brother always had but not with what he was feeling at the moment. He brought his hands down to his sides and just stared off. He did not know how to react to this sudden gut feeling he was having. It was not the first time he and Itachi were separated, more so during each other's birthdays but somewhat, he was feeling a different kind of ache. An ache that went from his stomach, to his heart and then in his throat. Like there was a huge lump in his throat and he could not say anything because his words got stuck.

The ache of trying to suppress tears.

Sasuke rolled to his side to face the door which connected the veranda to the living room. He wanted to say something but was, for the first time, afraid of saying something he did not understand himself. Why was he all of a sudden feeling very heavy and distressed? He was used to this, wasn't he? He was confused for a moment. But it was Itachi he was talking to, he realized. And his brother always understood everything.

"That's…. quite a long time, Itach—"

"Sasuke, look, fireworks."

And as Sasuke turned in order to face the sky again to witness the beautiful fireworks he thought he kept secret about loving so much, he saw instead an even more beautiful sight and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved so much more as well.

Itachi's face hovered unto Sasuke's and their lips touched as Sasuke's eyes grew big in astonishment in sync with the loud bursting of fireworks.

Itachi's silhouette was outlined with green, red, blue, yellow and so many bright colours that swam in Sasuke's eyes as he felt his older brother's lips against his. He was so shocked and his heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his chest any moment. His mind went hazy and for a while, he thought he forgot who he was.

_What was happening?_

Gaining his body's consciousness, Sasuke placed his hands on Itachi's chest and tried to push him away. Itachi had his eyes closed and with his face so close to Sasuke's, the younger Uchiha confirmed in his mind that it was indeed his brother. He was not dreaming, was he? He tried to push again and this time, Itachi budged.

Sasuke sat up and panted with lips partly open, still moist from the kiss. He could feel his heart hammering faster than ever and he did not understand anything. What just happened? Why did Itachi kiss him? That bastard! After saying that he's going away on his birthday, he suddenly decided to kiss him?

Wait, what? Itachi kissed him? He looked at his brother.

Itachi was looking back at him intently and with no words.

Sasuke's eyes averted quickly, trying to hide what might have been his confusion and embarrassment. "W-why did you do that, stupid Itachi!?"

Itachi went closer to Sasuke and touched his face to direct it to face him.

"Wa-wait! Itachi! What the—"

"Did you not like it?"

"What?"

"Did you not like it?"

"Y-you! I heard it the first time, I was asking what that was, you stupid brother!"

"I kissed you."

Sasuke's ears grew redder and redder and the colour crept until his whole face was blushing. "I know that!"

"Well, happy birthday, Sasuke."

"What are you saying all of a sudden—?"

Itachi leaned again and kissed Sasuke but this time only a peck on the lips. He stood up from where he was sitting and headed for the door as quickly as he started the quick skin-ship, "Eat up before you sleep, okay?"

The older Uchiha turned to leave and was headed towards the door when he felt a flimsy hand grab him by the wrist. The last of the fireworks erupted in the air signaling that the display of the night ended there and that that would be the last few days of summer. For the first time in history, Sasuke did not mind. He did not notice even for his attention was focused on something else this time.

"W-wait!" Sasuke said. He looked up from where he sat and pulled Itachi down in front of him. He, much to Itachi's surprise, wrapped his arms around his brother's body and buried his face on the crook of his neck. He inhaled his scent, awakened a new sensation in his senses and felt even more confused than ever. He started to cry. "Stupid stupid stupid Itachi, I hate you!"

Itachi gave a small smile and closed his eyes. He patted his younger sibling's head and murmured in his hair, "Sorry, Sasuke."

"What are you apologizing for?" Sasuke said bitterly in between soft sobs. Itachi realized that his brother had a lot more to learn in life and he hoped nothing in the world would corrupt his innocence but that would be inevitable. He raised Sasuke and he wanted him to be strong enough in life and he loved him. He loved Sasuke as a brother and he loved him more than that, too. It was a complicated analogy of how things ended up that way but what mattered to Itachi was that he loved Sasuke.

"Why d-did you…" Sasuke said, pulling away from the tight hug he himself initiated.

"You don't want..?"

"…no!" Sasuke said and then pondered for a while. "I just…"

This time, Sasuke was sitting on Itachi's lap and had his hands on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"C-can you…"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand but can you… do it again?"

With the faintest of the faintest surprises in Itachi's life, this was about the most shocking thing he has ever heard. He intended only to give one kiss to Sasuke as his birthday gift to him since Sasuke's still a minor. Even if he was turning 14 soon enough, he was still a minor. His eyes widened in beguilement at the sudden bashfulness of his younger brother. He only intended one kiss. Just one. Was he misunderstanding things? Or did Sasuke mean make him onigiri again? He checked the unattended plate far beside them. Still untouched.

"Do what again..?"

"What are you making me say, pervert Itachi!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"K-kiss…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me… again… stupid brother…"

To hell with one kisses. Itachi, with Sasuke in his arms, could not have found a more gorgeous thing in his entire life. He, with his pent up desires for years, grabbed Sasuke by the nape and pulled him in a ground breaking kiss. He crushed their lips together and he pressed Sasuke's body against his, feeling the adrenaline rush at the request of the younger male. He had never felt so enticed and turned on that he could not just handle it anymore. He tried to remind himself that it was his baby brother after all. _Baby_ brother.

New to that kind of contact, Sasuke squinted his eyes for a brief moment. He wanted it slowly like how his brother did it a few moments ago but now it seemed as if Itachi was a different person. He felt his brother's intent to be gentle but there was a hungry instinct that surrounded him.

"Onii-sa-n…" Sasuke managed to say as he managed to break off the kiss. He was almost out of breath and he was quite surprised. "Wait I…"

"Sorry Sasuke, just that you are so…" Itachi slowly parted away and he placed a palm on his forehead. He shook his head. He should not get carried away… just a kiss, remember?

Sasuke managed to regain his composure but felt a different kind of sensation swallowing up his body. He felt hot and where Itachi touched him felt hotter. There was a throbbing area between his legs, too and he did not understand what was happening at all. What he knew was that he wanted Itachi to kiss him again, and perhaps maybe touch him a little. He did not know why but that was what his body told him he wanted.

He discreetly moved his face closer to Itachi and this time, it was him who placed a kiss on his brother's lips.

Now it was Itachi who was caught off-guard by the sudden advancement. As Sasuke leaned over to him, he felt his body heat and the urge to rip his clothes off came across Itachi's mind. He pulled back, "Sasuke, let's not… I might not—"

Then Sasuke kissed him on the lips again, this time a little longer. It was the last line for Itachi.

"Shit, Sasuke don't…"

"You don't like kissing me anymore?"

Well that did it. Itachi's last drop of numbered sanity evaporated along with the summer air and he pushed Sasuke down on the wooden floor and mounted on top of him. He kissed the younger boy fully on the lips but this time, he forced his tongue inside. This gained a small gasp from the inexperienced, younger one but that did not stop Itachi. He pressed his body against Sasuke's and felt Sasuke's heartbeat against his. It was thudding so loud he could have sworn it was his own heart he was hearing.

Slowly, Itachi's hand went under Sasuke's shirt and touched the skin underneath it, finding one perk nipple and rubbing it intensely. Sasuke suddenly jerked from the new senseation.

"A-ahnn! O-onii-san w—" Sasuke's eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushing. He had on an expression quite exquisite and contemporary to Itachi's eyes that his member reacted just to the mere scene. _Not good, not good…_

"Sasuke… you are so beautiful."

Sasuke blushed deeper and he tried to cover his face with his hand all the while glowering at his brother, "Stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"But you are," Itachi whispered into his ears.

"St…stop…"

"I will stop if you want me to, Sasuke."

"E-eh?" this seemed to alarm the young Sasuke all of a sudden who was still naïve in the world of _rhetorical affirmations_. His eyes looked pleading but knowing how he always tried to put a tough demeanor, he gave a small frown in an instant. "No! I…"

And Itachi kissed him again. He bit on Sasuke's lower lip and trailed kisses down to his chin and jaw line all the while Sasuke tried to hold down an unfamiliar voice that crept down his throat. There were no tears anymore.

"Ah… nnn…" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands as Itachi went down and licked his nipple. Sasuke tried to stop moving but the feeling was so fresh to him that he did not know if he wanted to cry or not. He felt his member ache.

"God you are so beautiful." Itachi repeated.

"Don't say that… I am a guy…" was Sasuke's embarrassed reply. He bit his lip and arched his back as Itachi's tongue played with his nipple. He managed to get a hold of his brother's long hair and he grasp at it as he felt a teasing bite from the elder guy. "Hnnn!"

Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke. He had his eyes misty and was blushing furiously, small panting escaped from his swollen lips. Itachi felt himself harden at the expression his younger brother was making. He scanned Sasuke's body which was half showing under his skewed shirt and heedlessly removed it exposing plain white skin with taut and perk pink nipples. For a young boy, Sasuke's physique was on its path to following suit Itachi's. He had no fats in his belly nor did he cater tan lines on his arms but he was solid creamy. Itachi could not remove his eyes.

"Itachi, s-stop staring an—"

Sasuke was not able to complain as Itachi returned his mouth on top of his for another heavy kiss. This time, Itachi felt more intense and as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, he felt the constricting pain of his groin area. He muttered to himself in his mind. He cannot stop anymore.

Itachi reached down and unzipped Sasuke's pants to where Sasuke reacted with a yelp. He looked down at his brother who was between his legs. He was so handsome. It may have sounded wrong coming from him but it did not change anything. Slowly he arched his hips to help Itachi slide off his pants. "Ita… chi…"

With a swift movement, the older of the two managed to remove his own top and hover over Sasuke. He had his hand on the kid's belly and was slowly, painfully crawling lower on the abdomen. Sasuke inhaled sharply at the anticipation. His mind went haywire when his older brother's hand finally touched his hard and swollen cock.

"Ahhh…"

Itachi slowly touched Sasuke's head, making sure he allowed Sasuke enough time to get accustomed to the sensation. When he saw that Sasuke was no longer holding his breath, Itachi slowly moved his hands up and down from the shaft to the head then all the way down in a repetitive manner, occasionally tightening and loosing his grip on the process.

Sasuke moaned to this and grabbed his older brother's hand, "Ohhhh!"

Itachi continued and with his other free hand, he found his way towards the back of Sasuke and down his ass. He looked at the younger boy and said in a low voice, "I will make you feel even better."

With that, Itachi managed to find Sasuke's opening and thrust a finger inside. Sasuke's dark eyes opened wide and his grasp on Itachi's arm tightened. "Ah—!"

Itachi's face went near Sasuke's and he let his lips linger just above the younger's. "Hush…" he licked his earlobe.

"Itachi wait I don't know…." Sasuke gave a moan as Itachi's finger moved inside of him, "h-how to feel about this, you stupid… mmmn!"

"It's okay to moan," Itachi continued his alluring voice, so deep and so arousing, as he coaxed, "Sasuke, be as loud as you want."

With that, Itachi inserted two fingers now and with a few small motions, he seemed to hit a certain spot which made Sasuke feel very dizzy and delirious and just about as heavenly as the summer breeze that grazed their hot skin. Itachi inserted a third finger and Sasuke could have sworn he saw stars under the veranda's roof. He grabbed Itachi's hair and he was glad that it was untied for some reason that evening. He loved the feeling of his brother's hair on his chest. He loved the feeling of his brother in general.

So he was wet. Very wet. And Itachi took notice of this not before long. Itachi prepared himself as he unzipped his own pants, Sasuke seemed about to be ready. He positioned himself in front of the younger Uchiha and he touched his face.

"Sasuke…" he said as he kissed him again. He could not wait anymore.

"Ita—ahhh!"

The dark haired older brother thrust inside Sasuke.

Pain and pleasure swallowed up Sasuke as he felt his brother go inside of him. He shivered at the intensity and he threw his head back to give a load moan. They were still basically outdoors but with the ecstasy of the event, Sasuke could not think properly about being loud and how his voice sounded very lewd that movement.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Sasuke…" Itachi was hesitant to move at first, feeling and sensing if Sasuke was uncomfortable by the situation and he, in no way was it possible, had intentions of putting pain into what his little brother has in life now. If he wanted to stop, he will stop for him.

With a perplexed look, Sasuke just nodded a sign that he was fine, and indirectly coercing him to go on.

Well dang. Surely this was not part of the plan, Itachi's mind raced. He only wanted a kiss… and Itachi moaned all of a sudden as he felt constriction around his hard cock. Sasuke was making an effort to move so he could sit up on Itachi's lap after he figured out that his older brother must be hesitating. With the new position which allowed Itachi to slide inside Sasuke deeper, he gave a low moan.

"Oh. God."

"Onii-san… it feels… weird… all of a sudden…"

Itachi slowly moved, grabbing Sasuke by the waist and lifting him up a little, allowing his dick to slide out just until the head. He saw Sasuke biting his own lip and when their eyes caught each other's intensity, Itachi could not hold on longer. He rammed right back inside Sasuke.

"N-nnn!" Sasuke's head was thrown back as Itachi guided Sasuke's hip into an up and down motion, going in and out of his brother's opening. It felt so hot and good that Itachi could not believe how he had managed to hold on for this long.

It must be…

"I-Itachi… it… feels… I…"

Itachi rammed inside again, fully going inside until the hilt and then pulling out again just so he could ram inside harder and deeper with every movement. It was driving him insane inside, this feeling, the sensation, everything. Itachi could not comprehend how he was very happy with something as trivial as what they were doing but it was after all, Sasuke. He loved him so much that there's probably no end of his wanting him.

Itachi's pace became faster and faster as his cock went in and out of Sasuke. Both of them started to sweat and Itachi felt Sasuke's fingers dug deep into his shoulder. It felt so good. He wanted Sasuke to grab at him some more, he wanted to see more of the face Sasuke was making and he could hear the ecstasy from Sasuke's moans.

"Nnn! I-Itachi, it feels… ah! S-so good… so… good…"

Itachi pushed Sasuke down the floor and pinned his arms down. He thrust harder and maintained his pace as he felt Sasuke quiver under him when he felt himself hit a good spot. He kept hitting it and as he felt Sasuke constrict around his hard cock, he started to feel a little delirious from the pleasure himself.

"Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke was half-lidded, he tried to make out words, "I… l-love you, too, onii-san…"

"No, I meant this, Sasuke," and Itachi leaned on his arm to reach out for Sasuke and took another long kiss to emphasize what kind of implication he had on Sasuke. "I love you so much."

Trying to nod, Sasuke understood what his brother wanted to say. He hugged Itachi, their bodies against each other tightly, "I know," he slowly said and tightly clung to his brother like his life depended on him. He gave a small smile, one similar as that of his brother's, knowing Itachi could not see him do so, "I love you, too."

But Itachi felt.

* * *

The door opened silently as Itachi entered their house. The door to the veranda was open and the wind from outside welcomed him as he stepped in, putting his stuff down the couch in the living room. He looked around and everything was neat and clean. He checked the time. 4 in the afternoon, he was rather dispatched early today from the mission he had been assigned to. It has been 2 months since he last came home and sure enough, the fool of a brother he had would be sulking and waiting patiently for him albeit he never actually voiced it down to him unlike before, when they were still young.

Time passed by so quickly, five years have already gone by and Itachi was ranked and promoted as a high-class number one ranked ninja in the village. With work, he never had the time of the day. But seemingly, Sasuke was on his own way into his promotion, too. The same exact age Itachi got his first promotion.

Itachi allowed himself to be welcomed by the scent of their house before he ventured towards the veranda to check up on his little brother.

When he stepped out the door, he saw Sasuke sleeping on the wooden floor sideways, his back on him. The slow breathing coming from Sasuke's body calmed Itachi and he went nearer to catch a glimpse of the boy's face.

He missed Sasuke.

He knew Sasuke missed him but won't admit. He gently swept away the hair that fell on Sasuke's check so he can see fully what a beautiful person his younger brother has become. He was sleeping peacefully and he suddenly remembered the times he stayed up late just so he could check on Sasuke in his room to watch his sleeping face, something he never outgrew. He had such long lashes.

Itachi smiled, and then stood up to leave the sleeping Sasuke alone. He'll annoy him later when he gets up.

"You have changed."

Itachi looked from his back, his smile shrunk into oblivion. There was a quick pause before Itachi spoke "And you haven't. Good afternoon, Sasuke."

"You smile more often, stupid Itachi." Sasuke said, eyes still closed but he was awake.

"What on earth are you saying, Sasuke?" Itachi said monotonous as he started walking away, "I will prepare dinner in a short while."

Sasuke smiled, and then understood his brother. He never actually saw Itachi smile, to be honest. He never saw him openly smile in front of him nor did he catch him off-handedly. It wasn't that. He knew his brother was happy because Itachi was. He never saw him smile.

But he felt.

xx**End**


End file.
